30. Kapitel: Grawp
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 30. Kapitel: Grawp (im Original: Grawp) Das Abschiedsspektakel der Weasley-Zwillinge ermuntert so viele der anderen Schüler zu irgendwelchen Aktionen auf Kosten von Professor Umbridge, dass sie mit ihren Aufsichts- und Kontrollmaßnahmen nicht nachkommt. Die anderen Lehrkräfte sehen untätig zu, wie sie sich abstrampelt und Peeves gibt sich ganz seinem Auftrag hin, Umbridge das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Um klarzustellen, dass die Zwillinge das Kapital für ihren neuen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse ganz rechtmäßig erlangt haben, gibt Harry gegenüber Hermine und Ron zu, dass er den beiden sein Preisgeld für das Trimagische Turnier gegeben hat. Außerdem verrät er, dass Sirius in ihrem Kamingespräch gesagt habe, er müsse von Snape weitere Okklumentikstunden erzwingen. Nachträglich bereut er dies, denn Hermine liegt ihm seither damit in den Ohren. Im letzten Quidditchspiel des Schuljahrs treten die Mannschaften aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw gegen einander an. Gleich nachdem Ron das erste Tor kassiert hat, werden Harry und Hermine unerwartet von Hagrid von der Zuschauertribüne weggeholt. Er bittet die beiden, ihm möglichst unauffällig in den Verbotenen Wald zu folgen. Wie Hagrid erklärt, bedrohen ihn jetzt die Zentauren, weil er den als "Verräter" fast zu Tode getrampelten Firenze vor ihnen gerettet hat. Unterwegs deutet Hagrid an, er brauche ihre Hilfe, weil er selbst wahrscheinlich bald gefeuert werde. Umbridge hänge ihm gerade den Niffler-Überfall auf ihr Büro an, den irgendwer vor Kurzem organisiert habe. Harry versichert ihm, er könne mit ihnen rechnen und kriegt erst zu spät zu sehen, worauf er sich eingelassen hat. Tief im Wald zeigt Hagrid ihnen, warum er so lange für seine Rückreise gebraucht und woher er seine Verletzungen hat: Er hat einen Riesen mitgebracht, der eigentlich gar nicht mitkommen wollte. Dieser Riese namens Grawp ist mit knapp 5 m klein geraten und wird von den anderen schikaniert. Weil Grawp Hagrids Halbbruder ist, will er den "kleinen" Riesen vor seinesgleichen beschützen und lieber hier im Wald ansiedeln. Hagrid ist dabei, ihm Manieren und Englisch beizubringen und behauptet, Grawp sei schon viel umgänglicher geworden. Als Hagrid seinem Bruder Harry und "Hermi" vorstellt, holt der Riese aus und die beiden müssen sich hinter einem Baum in Sicherheit bringen. Harry und Hermine erkennen schockiert und völlig fassungslos, welche Hilfe Hagrid ihnen vertrauensvoll abverlangen will. Auf ihrem Rückweg werden sie von Zentauren gestellt, deren Anführer Magorian Hagrid verkündet, normalerweise würden sie alle Menschen angreifen, die "ihren" Wald beträten. Diesmal könne er nur deshalb noch zurückgehen, weil "Fohlen", also unschuldige Kinder, bei ihm seien, denen Zentauren nichts antun würden. Schon am Waldrand hören sie, dass das Quidditchspiel zuende ist und wie das Spottlied der Slytherins über Ron laut ertönt. Als sich Hermine und Harry unter die zurückkehrenden Zuschauer mischen, bemerken sie, dass die Gryffindors das Lied umgedichtet haben, sodass es Ron nicht mehr schmäht, sondern feiert. Sie besingen Ron, weil sie dank seiner Leistung als Hüter das Spiel und den Pokal gewonnen haben. Harry und Hermine vereinbaren, dem glückstrahlenden Ron erst am nächsten Tag von Grawp zu berichten. en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5e